Topaz Tear
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: No one knew why Tala lost the World Championships. Kai thinks it has something to do with a certin nekojin. Where will it lead Tala? TalaxRei Sidefic to Passion Unveiled


Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Tala rolled onto his back, blue eyes scanning the ceiling. He felt the bed sink down on both sides, not bothering to look. He knew exactly who it was. "Are you ever planning on leaving the room?" The redhead swatted away the hand that tugged on at a bang.  
  
"Can you promise me I won't come across a neko-jin?" A finger poked at his side and he grabbed the offending digit, bending it back slightly. An accented voice finally spoke. "But it's so much fun to watch you squirm when he's around." Tala sighed, head falling to left, eyes meeting mahogany. "You're a bad influence on him."  
  
Kai smirked. "I know." the slate haired teen pulled his friend up. "Come on. You're coming with Bry and me to lunch.." Eyes lit up with humor. "With Rei." Tala ran a hand through his hair, other hand straitening his shirt. "You're a sadistic bastard." The three teens left the room, talking softly in Russian.  
  
*****  
  
Rei jumped to his feet as the three Russians entered the small café. "Kai!" He hugged the other teen. Tala lifted one eyebrow, blue eyes questioning Bryan. The other teen just shrugged. "I know he's mine." Golden eyes flashed as he pulled away from Kai to greet the other two Russians. "Bryan." The neko-jin's smile brightened considerably as he greeted the redhead. "Tala."  
  
Through some twist of fate, Tala ended up to next to Rei. The same person who had been haunting his nights for weeks. Tala sat his glass down. "So, Rei, are you guys entering the blade expo next week?" The neko-jin shrugged. "It's up to Kai." The older teen shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on how you feel."  
  
Rei smiled, his fangs flashing in the light. "Fine, as long as I'm not expected to blade against Bryan again." Tala leaned back in his chair, eyes glowing with humor. "I don't think you'll have too. I think Kai wants that pleasure." A barely noticeable blush crept up Kai's cheeks, hiding behind the blue triangles. Golden eyes widened in shock as he looked between the two Russians. "I did not see that coming." He glanced up at the clock. "I've got to go."  
  
He got to his feet and hugged Kai, whispering something in the older teen's ear that made him blush again. "Bryan." There was a moment's pause and he gave Tala a quick hug before disappearing out the door. Tala stared at the door for several seconds before he snapped out of his funk. "That was unexpected." Kai got to his feet, smirking. "Let's go Bry. I think Tala needs sometime to think."  
  
Tala took a drink, idly waving his friends off. His fingers tapped against the table, aggravating the few other patrons in the café. None of them were willing to say anything to him though. None wanted to risk the wrath of the Captain of the Demolition Boys. ~Does Rei actually feel something towards me? And all these years I thought that woman was a crack pot. Well, sitting around isn't going to help anything.~ The Russian got up and pulled some money from his wallet, genuinely happy for the first time in years.  
  
*****  
  
Tala picked Wolborg up from his bed side table, pocketing the silver blade. He met Kai, Bryan and Rei in the lobby. "So are we ready to watch amateur bladers?" The three Russians shrugged and Rei stuck his tongue out at them. "Just because you were part of a plot to take over the world, you think you're so much better then us." Tala shook his head. "Not really. I mean, come on, I was beaten by Tyson." Rei smiled sheepishly. "True."  
  
*****  
  
Tala's head fell back, blue eyes scanning the ceiling. "Is there any reason they had to have the amateur bladers go first?" Kai nodded, paying no more attention to the young bladers then his friend. "Because if we went first, no one would stay to watch them. Bryan elbowed the redhead. "You might want to sit up. Your kitten's up." Tala immediately sat up, ice eyes focused on the slender neko-jin. Rei was up against one of the more talented bladers, testing the other blader's potential.  
  
"Tala?" The redhead didn't look away from the dish. "Yes Kai?" The slate haired teen glanced at his lover. Moonlight and mahogany met and one pale eyebrow rose. "You lost the World Tournament for Rei, didn't you?" It was not a question but a statement. The redhead nodded. "I did. I didn't want him to have to live under Biovolt's control." Kai leaned back to watch the battle, satisfied.  
  
There was a cracking sound and the three Russians looked up, keen eyes following the cracks that were rapidly spreading across the ceiling of the arena. Blue eyes darted down to where Rei stood at the edge of the dish, entirely focused on the battle. "I don't think the ceiling's going to last much longer. Clear everyone else out. I'm going to get Rei." Kai grabbed his friend's wrist, umber eyes questioning with a small hint of happiness. "You really do like him don't you?" Tala pulled out of Kai's grip as another crack filled the air.  
  
He slipped down the stairs, calling back over his shoulder. "I love him." The Russian jumped over the railing, landing on the floor beneath him with ease. Dimly he could hear the announcers telling everyone to remain calm and orderly exit the building. An ear-splitting crack split the air and Tala looked up, eyes widening in terror. A huge chunk of the ceiling had broken lose and was plummeting towards the dish. Straight at Rei.  
  
Tala slammed into Rei, pulling the neko-jin close, shielding him.  
  
*****  
  
Tala carefully sat up, cradling Rei close. He brushed back the neko-jin's hair, hand carefully checking for any bumps. He found a small one on the back of Rei's head and gently touched it, wincing as he heard a small mew of pain slip from Rei's mouth. His fingers came away clean, for which he was grateful. "Rei, come on. You need to open your eyes."  
  
Golden eyes slowly opened and Rei blinked groggily, trying to remember where he was. "Tala? What happened?" The Russian sighed in relief, hugging Rei close. "Thank the gods that you're okay. The ceiling to the arena collapsed. We're buried." Rei pulled out of Tala's arms, as much as he would have liked to stay in the warm embrace. "Well that's just great." He slipped on some rubble, hand going to the floor to support himself. With a small cry he clutched his wrist.  
  
Tala pulled the neko-jin back into his arms, fingers gently probing the younger teen's wrist. Rei whimpered in pain, trying to pull away from the soft touches. Cool fingers tilted his head back and gold and blue met, swirling together. The Russian's voice was quiet and soothing when he spoke. "I know it hurts, but I need to make sure that it's not broken. Just give me a couple more seconds."  
  
The neko-jin nodded his assent, golden eyes sliding closed as he tried to block the pain. He felt warm breath ghost across his skin, followed by the sensation of soft lips brushing against the swollen, sensitive flesh. Golden eyes shot open. "Tala what are you doing?" The redhead looked up, blue eyes burning in the near darkness. "Kissing it better. Luckily it's not broken. You just managed to sprain it badly." Rei sighed, head falling onto Tala's shoulder. "That's reassuring."  
  
Tala leaned back, drawing Rei with him. "Rei?" The neko-jin made a noise in the back of his throat which Tala took to mean for him to continue. "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask seeing as we're buried under a bunch of rock, but would you like to go to dinner with me?" Rei nodded, his eyes slowly falling shut. "Why not," He yawned, fangs barely visible. "I always thought you were rather good looking." Tala pouted. "Just good looking?" The neko-jin snuggled closer, fingers of his uninjured hand clasping the redhead's shirt. "Striking better?" Tala nodded and kissed the younger teen on the top of the head. "Much better."  
  
*****  
  
Several small rocks fell on Tala's head, waking him. He looked up, ice eyes slitting at the light that streamed through the hole above his head. A worker, dressed in bright orange was looking down at them. "Give me the boy and then I'll pull you out."  
  
Tala got to his feet, shaking his head. "This boy is worth more then your pathetic life. You need help if you honestly think I'm going to let you touch him." With a small amount of trouble, and a few muttered curses, the Russian managed to make it out. As soon as he was clear of the rubble he sat down, blue eyes looking for a paramedic. Kai caught his friend's gaze and grabbed the nearest paramedic, dragging the man over.  
  
Mahogany eyes settled on the neko-jin's swollen wrist. "Is it broken?" Tala shook his head, refusing to let the paramedic remove Rei from his arms. "No, it's just sprained." The man looked up at the teen from where he checked Rei's wrist, brown eyes serious. "Don't make assumptions," his voice trailed off. "Well, I'll be damned, it is sprained. Hold on for a minute."  
  
He was back seconds later with an ice pack. He set it down on the swollen flesh, ignoring the cold glare that he received from Tala as Rei whimpered from the cold. Tala glanced down at the man's watch. He stood rather abruptly, handing Rei to Kai. "I have something I have to do. Tell Rei that I'll come pick him up tomorrow night at 7." Tala brushed a gentle kiss on Rei's forehead and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Rei tugged at the hem of his dark red brown sweater, pulling out the wrinkles. He dug through his bag, extracting a black headband, a black hair tie and his brush. He unwrapped his hair, starting the long process of brushing it out. The neko-jin ran a hand through his hair, smiling as his fingers slid through the ebony strands without hitting a knot.  
  
He slowly started braiding his hair, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his wrist. "Someone's trying for seduction tonight. If I didn't have my own possessive Russian, I would be taking you to dinner myself." Rei looked over his shoulder to find Kai leaning against the doorframe, smiling. "Thanks Kai. And shouldn't you be with said Russian?"  
  
The older teen came into the room, taking over the task of braiding his friend's hair. "He kicked me out for awhile. I figured I would come down here and check on you." He tied off the neko-jin's hair and picked off several pieces of lint from Rei's sweater. Rei replaced his redhead band with the black one. He dug a bottle of ibuprofen from his bag and took two.  
  
"Wrist hurts I take it?" Rei nodded and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. "The doctors said the swelling should go down in a couple of days," he smiled. "Until then I can't train." Kai shrugged. "I'm not sure how much training is going to happen in the next couple of days. Bry has got me on a rather short leash." Rei clapped his hands over his ears. "I really didn't need to hear that." A third voice entered the conversation. "Nor did I. Kai, please try to avoid making me sick."  
  
Tala was standing in the door, eyes fixed on the neko-jin. "Ready to go?" Rei slipped his coat on, flicking his braid over his shoulder. "Night Kai."  
  
*****  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Tala shrugged. "Not really. Why?" Rei burrowed further into his coat, eyes on his companion. "Because, just looking at you is making me cold." Tala's coat was open, the red head seemingly oblivious to the falling snow. He zipped his coat up. "Better?" Rei nodded, golden eyes watching the snowflakes fall. The silence between them was comfortable.  
  
"We're here." Rei pulled out of his thoughts, smiling as Tala opened the door to the restaurant. "Thanks." They had a table within seconds. Rei allowed his eyes to wander as Tala sat down. The Russian was dressed in a white silk shirt, black pants completing his simple but elegant dress. The waiter appeared at their table. "What can I get you gentlemen?" Rei glanced down at his menu. "Water and a chicken salad." Tala took Rei's menu and handed it to the waiter with his own. "Chicken Kiev and water."  
  
Rei rubbed at his wrist gently, wishing that the ibuprofen would work faster. "Still hurts?" The neko-jin nodded and took a drink of his water. Tala leaned across the table and carefully picked up Rei's hand, fingers brushing over the bandage tenderly. He pushed up the sleeve of Rei's sweater and gently kissed the neko-jin's wrist. "Feel better?"  
  
Rei blushed. "Yes." Golden eyes slid shut as Tala softly massaged his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt a small box placed on one hand. He looked up at the older teen, eyes confused. "Tala?" The Russian pressed a finger against Rei's lips. "Don't say anything. I wanted to." Rei opened the box, biting back a gasp. Nestled in black velvet was a topaz teardrop, the top covered in silver filigree, hanging from a silver chain. He lifted the tear up gently, eyes shining with tears.  
  
Tala gently took the necklace from the neko-jin and got to his feet. He moved to stand behind Rei, gently brushing aside several strands of hair that had escaped from Rei's braid, fingers brushing against the soft tan skin. He fastened the clasp, hands falling to rest on Rei's shoulders.  
  
The redhead leaned down, lips barely touching Rei's pointed ear. "So?" Rei turned his head slightly, just until he could see Tala. "I love it." Tala pulled back, smiling. "That's good to know." He brushed his lips against Rei's, reveling in the feeling of his love's soft lips against his own. He pulled back, waiting to see Rei's reaction. Rei's golden eyes were shocked. Tala moved to sit back down, eyes sad. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have." He was cut off as Rei grabbed hold of his shirt. "Don't be," he blushed. "To be honest, I've wanted that for a long time." The Russian's eyes brightened.  
  
Rei fidgeted slightly. "I figure since were being open, I should tell you." He looked down at the pendent, before looking at Tala. "Tala, I love you." Blue eyes widened in shock. He pulled Rei out of the chair and hugged him tightly. Rei shivered as Tala's breath tickled his ear. "You have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you Rei."  
  
They slowly became aware of all the eyes that were focused on them. Tala kissed Rei on the forehead and released him, pale skin slightly flushed. "Sorry love." Rei stood up on his toes and placed a kiss on the tip of Tala's nose. "Don't worry about it. It was worth the looks." They sat down, basking in the love that flowed between them. Dinner was quiet, filled with soft conversation.  
  
Tala zipped his coat up, blue eyes flicking to his companion. Rei was snuggled his coat, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. He took Rei's hand, fingers twining together. Rei looked up at him and smiled, leaning against his boyfriend. It was still snowing.  
  
Rei shivered as a snowflake found its way down his coat. Tala released Rei's hand and slipped his arm around the neko-jin's lithe body, drawing the younger teen, close. Rei snuggled against Tala, golden eyes shining with happiness.  
  
The hotel came into view too soon. When they entered the elevator, they found themselves to be alone. Tala wrapped his arms around the neko-jin and leaned back against the wall, content to just hold Rei. Rei basked in the warmth, purring. "You purr?" The neko-jin nodded, his purring not stopping. The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival.  
  
"Night Tala." Tala pulled Rei into his arms, the shorter teen pulled flat against his body. He leaned down and gently kissed the neko-jin, tongue skillfully parting Rei's lips. Rei moaned into the kiss, hands tangling in Tala's hair. Tala broke the kiss, forehead resting against Rei's. "Night Rei." Rei pulled Tala into another kiss that was sweet, but almost painfully chaste. "Night Tala."  
  
Tala untangled himself from Rei, placing a kiss between Rei's brows. "Love you." Rei unlocked the door to his room. "Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Rei." Rei closed the door to his room, fingering the pendent through his coat. He dropped the coat on a chair and took the necklace off, setting it safely on the bedside table. He stripped and slid into his bed, feeling incredibly warm and loved. 


End file.
